


Business Meetings

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castration, Cock Warming, Happy Dean, M/M, Omega Dean, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Long, boring meetings suddenly become tolerable when Cas brings his eager Omega along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This fic involves castration as a kink. Explanation of how the heck this is even a kink and how it works [here](omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/castrationkink).
> 
> This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> (Castrated!dean/23 yrs/alpha! Cas/26 yrs old) Cas loves to have Dean keep his cock warm during meetings because he loves taking little peeks under the desk to see Dean barely able to keep Cas' large dick in his tiny mouth. He and Cas are almost the same age, but Dean is the smallest and prettiest omega on the office.

The best part of boring meetings was having Dean there to keep Castiel company. The Alpha loved working in an office where he could bring his omega to work, especially since his omega was so tiny and fit perfectly under his desk.

At the moment Dean sat on his pillow under the long conference table, tucked between Castiel’s thighs so that he could hold his Alpha’s cock in his mouth. Dean spent much of the day this way, or often curled up on the Alpha’s lap waiting out a knot.

Most of the Alphas attending the meeting had an omega under the table, but Castiel knew for a fact that his was the prettiest and the smallest.

Castiel leaned back so he could check on his little omega. He grinned down at the boy, loving the site of his little mouth stretched around his big cock. The omega always seemed like he could barely manage it, but obediently accepted it every time. Castiel reached down and wiped away a line of drool trickling down Dean’s chin, but he made sure to leave the smear of come left over from when he’d knotted his mouth earlier. The Alpha preferred his omega to always be scent marked with his seed, it made him more comfortable keeping him in an office surrounded by other Alphas.

Dean’s eyes seemed to glow as he looked up at the Alpha, submission and love shining in his face. His eyes then dropped closed with a content little sigh through his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
